


17 and preganant

by Geekygirl669



Series: the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Teenage Parents, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: what happens when 17 year old Rose Hummel-Puckerman gets pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Puckerman family  
> Noah is 48  
> Kurt is 47  
> Josh is 30  
> Jake is 21  
> rose is 17  
> Harmony is 14  
> Willow and Jude are 13  
> Cayla is 9  
> Charlie is 6  
> Freddie is 3  
> Erin is 4 months
> 
>  
> 
> Hudson family.  
> Finn is 47  
> Quinn is 46  
> Logan is 15  
> Ethan is 11  
> violet is 6

Josh sighed as his phone rang waking him up fare to early.

Josh reached over and grabbed his phone answering the call not bothering to look at who was calling.

"hello." Josh said sounding really tired.

"sorry for calling this early but I need your help." Rose said into the phone sounding rally panicked.

"what could you possibly need my help with at six in the morning." Josh asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." Rose told Josh.

"you think your pregnant?" Josh asked not believing his seventeen year old sister was pregnant.

"yeah and I need you to get me a pregnancy test on your way down tomorrow please." Rose asked sounding like she was about to cry.

"sure I'll get you one. but why cant you get on in LA." Josh asked curiously.

"because I don't want anyone I know seeing me or dads to fins out." Rose told him.

"why can't dad find out. he had me when he was sixteen he'll understand and Noah loves you and would do anything for you, he would support you no matter what." Josh told her.

"how do you know papa would be okay with the fact that his daughter got pregnant at 17?" Rose asked sounding frustrated

"because dad told me that he helped raise me since they were seventeen. and because he loves you." Josh told her as he seat up in bed.

"yeah but I don't want to tell then until I'm one hundred percent sure I'm pregnant. so can you bring me the test please?" Rose asked.

"yeah ill bring you one." Josh said before sighing as he heard Erin crying over the baby monitor. "Erin's crying so I have to go but ill see you tomorrow." Josh said as he stood up.

"okay. thanks Josh." Rose said before hanging up.

Josh walked into the nursery and over to the crib. "hey baby girl." Josh said as he picked Erin up. "you hungry?" Josh asked as he walked out of the nursery and down stairs.

Josh made Erin her bottle before walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa thinking about how he was going to help his baby sister.

he and Lily were only 21 when they had Cayla but they were in there last year of collage, had jobs and there own house.  
Rose was still in high school, didn't have a job and she was still way to young to be a mother.

"Daddy." Freddie said as he walked into the living room.

"hey little ma. what you doing up so early." Josh asked.

"had a bad dream." Freddie said as he seat down next to his dad.

"a bad dream. well come her and none of the monster will get you." Josh said as he put an arm over Freddie's shoulder with Freddie snuggling into his side.

"hoe did you know it was about monsters?" Freddie asked after a minute.

"because I know you, and you when you have a bad dream its always about monsters." Josh said looking down at his youngest son.

"when's mommy going to be home?" Freddie asked.

"were going down to see grandpa tomorrow and were going to stay there for the night and when we come home mommy's going to be here." Josh told Freddie.

"okay." Freddie said as he started to play with the hem of Josh's night top.

the three of them seat there with Erin asleep in Josh's arms and Freddie snuggled into his side until it was time for Cayla and Charlie to get up and ready for school.

"do you want to seat down here and watch TV while I go and wake your brother and sister up?" Josh asked as he stood up.

"yeah." Freddie said with a smile.

"okay." Josh said before turning the TV on and switching it over to cartoons, before walking upstairs and putting Erin back in her crib to sleep then walking across the hall to Cayla's room.

"hey time to wake up." Josh said as he seat down on the bed next to Cayla.

"no." Cayla said as she buried her head into the pillow.

"yeah, if you don't get up now your going to be late for school." Josh told her.

"five more minutes." Cayla mumbled into the pillow.

"okay, I'm going to go and wake your brother up but by the time I come back in here I want you awake okay." Josh said as he stood up.

"okay." Cayla said as josh walked out of the room.

Josh walked over to Charlie's room and went in to see his eldest son sitting up and awake in his bed. "how long have you been?" Josh asked as he walked over to the bed.

"about five minutes, not that long." Charlie said as he dad seat down next to him.

"okay, well get up and get ready and I'll go down and make breakfast." Josh told Charlie with a smile.

"k, can I have pancakes please?" Charlie asked.

"sure." Josh said as he stood up.

"you awake?" Josh asked as he walked back into Cayla's room.

"yeah I'm awake." Cayla said from were she was sitting on her bed.

"good, were having pancakes for breakfast, that okay with you?" Josh asked.

"yeah that's okay." Cayla said as she stood up.

"cool. get ready and come down stairs when your ready." Josh said as he walked out of her room. Josh grabbed the baby monitor of off the cabinet in the hall before heading down stairs, he cheacked on Freddie who was still happily watching TV before walking into the Kitchen and gabbing the pancakes out of the freezer.

Josh turned the hob on before grabbing his phone and looking through his contacts until he reached his dad's number. 

"hey." Finn said once he had answered the phone call.

"hey dad, sorry if I woke you up." Josh said sounding nervous.

"no you didn't, I've been up, with your sister for the last hour." Finn told his eldest son.

"okay, good. dad can I asked you a question?" Josh asked sounding even more nervous then he did earlier.

"of course you can." Finn told Josh.

"what did you do when you found out that dad was pregnant with me?" Josh asked.

"if you want the truth, I want very nice to your dad." Finn said truthfully. "he told me he was pregnant about two months after Quinn did and I was already working every day of the week to get money for her, plus I had to keep it a secret from my mom. I kind of just let your dad deal with it on his own. it took use almost losing you for me to start helping him. Noah was there for him more then I was." Finn told him.

"really?" Josh asked shocked, he had never asked Finn or Kurt what went on when Kurt was pregnant with him, but he never expected it to be like this.

"yeah. Noah was there for Kurt more then I was. he helped your dad with all the bulling, took him to all of his doctors appointments, made sure he was eating right and he was the one who got Kurt to the hospital when we almost lost you. if it wasn't for Noah you wouldn't be here. and I regret not being there for Kurt every day. I didn't think he was going to let me be in your life, so when I got a call just after you were born form Noah telling me to come down to the hospital to meat my son I was shocked." Finn told him sounding kind of sad. "why did you want to know anyway, you've never wanted to know before?" Finn asked curiously.

"I was just wondering. I have to go and make the kids breakfast, I'll see you on Sunday." Josh told Finn.

"okay see you on Sunday." Finn said before ending the call

Josh sighed before going over to make the pancakes.

 

BACK IN LA.

Rose sighed as she ended the call. tomorrow she was going to find out if her whole would was about to change.

"Breakfast's ready." Kurt shouted up the stairs.

Rose put her phone down on the side before standing up and walking over to her mirror and wiping away her tears then walking down stairs to her brother and sisters eating breakfast.

"you breakfast on the side." Kurt told Rose from were he was making toast.

"thanks." Rose said as she picked up her breakfast. " When's Josh getting here?" she asked as she seat down.

"tomorrow lunch time I think." Kurt said as Noah walked into the kitchen.

"what's tomorrow lunch time?" Noah asked as he walked over to Kurt.

"when Josh should get here." Kurt said as he handed Noah his breakfast.

"is it just Josh coming?" Willow asked.

"nope, Lily is away working so he's bringing the kids." Kurt said as he seat down at the table with his own food. "Harmony can you make your own way to skating tomorrow I have something I need to do?" Kurt asked looking over at Harmony.

"sure dad. I know the way off by heart." Harmony said with a smile.

"cool. Willow do you want to go with your sister or start next week." Kurt asked his youngest.

"I'll go with Harmony. I've been waiting ages to get to this level." Willow said before looking over at her twin brother. "who's going to take Jude to guitar?" 

"I'm going to take him because today his getting his own one." Noah said looking over at his youngest son.

"I don't have to use your one." Juda said with a huge smile.

"what's wrong with my one?" Noah asked pretending to be offended.

"nothing, it will just be cool to have my own one." Jude said looking down at the table.

"yeah I was joking. I had to use my dads until I have 18 and you dad get me one for my birthday, and I loved the fact that I finally had my own." Noah said smiling over at Jude.

"really?" Jude asked unsure.

"really." Noah answered. "you go any plans tomorrow Rose?" Noah asked his eldest daughter.

"no I was just going to wait until Josh got here spend some time with him." Rose said not looking up from her food.

"your going to be home alone for a while. you okay with that?" Kurt asked.

"yeah, I'll be fine dad. if I get board I can just call on of my friends." Rose said as she eat her last bite. "I'm going to go and get ready so I'm not late." she said getting up and walking out of the room.

"is something wrong?" Jude asked quietly.

"what do you mean buddy?" Noah asked.

"I mean Rose was really quit during breakfast, and we normally cant get her to shut up. it was just kind of weird." Jude told them not looking up from his meal.

"as much as I hate to say this, he has a point." Willow said.

"do you think something up?" Kurt asked Noah.

"no I just think she's stressing over a test." Noah said looking over at Kurt. "but I will go and ask her." he added standing up before walking upstairs and into Rose's room. "can I come in." he asked as he knocked on the door.

"sure." Rose said as she put her phone back down on the side.

"your brothers worried about you." Noah said as he walked into the room.

"why is Jude worried about me?" Rose asked nervously.

"he said you were really quit during breakfast and he pointed out that we cant you usually get you to shut up. your dad wanted me to make sure you were okay." Noah said sitting down next to Rose. "and how did you know it was Jude who was worried about you?" Noah asked.

"because I spoke to Josh this morning, Jack is still in bed and Jude worry's about everything." Rose said with a smile.

"yeah he does worry about everything. is everything okay?" Noah asked looking over at his eldest daughter.

"everything is fine papa. I promise. just worried about a friend." Rose said looking down at her lap.

"okay. well finish getting ready for school you need to leave in half an hour." Noah said standing up. "i have to leave for work, so I'll see you tonight." Noah said stopping at the door.

"see you tonight papa." Rose said looking over at Noah.

Noah smiled before walking downstairs to find only Kurt in kitchen washing the dishes. "everything is fine she'd just worrying about a friend." Noah told Kurt as he slide his arms around Kurt's waits.

"okay. Finn texted me and asked if you could come over Sunday to see Josh and the kids. I told him I would ask you." Kurt said turing around in Noah's arms so he was facing him.

"yeah that's fine. I need to leave for work so I'll see you tonight." Noah said before leaning down to kiss Kurt.

"see you tonight. love you." Kurt said as he went back to doing the washing up.

"love you to." Noah said as he walked out of the Kitchen and left for work.

THE REST OF THE DAY WHENT AS ANY OTHER FRIDAY DID.  
ROSE, HARMONY AND WILLOW GOING TO DANCE. JUDE GOING TO FOTTBALL.

BUT ROSE COULD NOT STOP WORRING ABOUT WHAT THAT TEST WAS GOING TO SAY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been finding it quit hard to right lately.
> 
> but I will try to update at least once a week.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey." Rose said once Josh had answered the phone. "You left yet?"

"Yeah. Just stopped off to get some breakfast." Josh said as he got out of the car.

"Cool. Don’t forget the test." Rose said nervously.

"I won’t, now stop worrying. Dad or Noah is going to work something out if you look worried." Josh told her.

"They already have. Actually Jude did but papa came in and asked if something was wrong. I just told him I was worried about a friend at school." Rose said Josh as seat down on her bed. "And there all out this morning any way."

"Where is everyone?" Josh asked.

"Harmony and willow are ice skating, papa and Jude are at his guitar lessons and Dad's doing something I'm not sure what he didn't say. I don't mind being here on my own." Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Where’s Jake?" Josh asked as he opened the boot.

"At his new girlfriend’s house. Not that it's going to last long." Rose said.

"Why wouldn't it last long?" josh asked confused.

"I mean it's his third girlfriend in the last three months. They never last more than two weeks."

"Yeah well maybe this one will last. Look I have to go. But I should be there in about an hour and a half maybe two." Josh said as he tried to take the stroller out with one hand.

"Okay see you in a bit." Rose said before hanging up.

Josh took the stroller out before getting the kids out of the car and going to get breakfast. Once they had gotten breakfast Josh took them into a little shop getting the test and some stuff for the ride.

Josh got to the house just over an hour later as Kurt was pulling into the drive.

“Hey dad.” Josh said as Kurt walked over to him.

“How have you been?” Kurt asked as he pulled his eldest son in for a hug.

“Good. How are you and the family?” Josh asked with a smile happy to see his family.

“Great. Were all good.” Kurt said with a small smile as Cayla got out of the car.

“Grandpa.” Cayla shouted as she ran over to give Kurt a hug.

“Hey.” Kurt said as he hugged his eldest grandchild.

“Where’s Willow?” Cayla asked.

“See’s at ice skating. But Rose is in side.” Kurt told her with a smile.

“Can I go in?” Cayla asked her Grandad.

“Of course.” Kurt said as he handed her his keys.

Cayla just smiled at Kurt before running over to the door.

“Me and Noah need to talk to you when he gets home.” Kurt told his eldest.

“Okay.” Josh said wondering what his dad and step dad could want to talk about. “Can you get Erin out of the car please? “Josh asked as he helped Freddie get out of his car seat.

“Of cause.” Kurt said with a smile. Before walking over to the other side of the car getting his youngest grandchild out of the car before walking into the house Josh and the kids following close behind.

“Thanks for letting use stay here for the weekend.” Josh said ten minutes later as he and Kurt seat the kitchen table the kids playing in the living room.

“Any time Josh. Your dads coming round for dinner tonight. Wanted to see you and the kids.” Kurt told his eldest.

“Okay.” Josh said with a small smile. “Is Rose upstairs?” Josh asked knowing his sister would the pregnancy test as soon as possible.

“Yeah. She seemed really excited to see you.”

“I’m going to go and talk to her.” Josh said standing up.

“Is everything okay?” Kurt asked worried about his eldest daughter.

“Yeah everything’s okay. I just think she’s have some boy trouble. Not exactly what you like talking to your parents about.” Josh said trying the reassure his dad.

“Okay.” Kurt said still looking slightly worried.

Josh walked up stairs and over to his sisters room where he found Rose and Cayla sitting on the bed chatting.

“Cayla             can you go down stairs so I can talk to Rose?” Josh said looking over at his daughter.

“Sure.” Cayla said standing up.

Josh seat down as Cayla walked out of the room.

“Did you bring it?” Rose asked her older brother.

“Yeah.” Josh said before parsing Rose a shopping bag.

“Thanks.” Rose said as she grabbed the bag before standing up and walking over to the door. “Can you wait here please?”

“Sure.” Josh said before Rose walked out of the room.

“What does it say?” Josh asked as Rose walked back into the room 5 minutes later.

“I don’t know I’m too scared to look.” Rose said as she shut her door.

“You want me to look?” Josh asked as he stood up.

“Please.” Rose said handing the stick over.

“It’s positive. You’re going to be a mum.” Josh said with a small smile.

“What.” Rose said starting to panic.

“You’re pregnant.” Josh told his little sister.

“What am I going to do?” Rose asked.

“You’re going to tell dad and Noah. And there going to help you decide what to do.” Josh said as he stood up.

“I can’t tell dads. I can’t.” Rose said nervously.

“I know you’re scared.” Josh said as he pulled Rose in for a hug. “I was scared when I told them lily was pregnant. But if anyone is going to understand its dad. You need to talk to him.”

“They’re going to be so disappointed in me.” Rose said as she started to cry.

“Yeah they will be. But they love you.” Josh told Rose with small smile.

They stood like that for a while. Josh hugging Rose as she cried.

“Thanks.” Rose said once she had stopped crying.

“Anytime.” Josh said with a small smile. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to tell dads tonight.” Rose said nervously.

“Good. Now come down stars Cayla and Charlie really want to see their aunt.” Josh told his little sister.

“I’ll be down in a minute.”                                                                                                            

“Okay.” Josh said before walking out of the room.

Rose looked down at the pregnancy stick on her bed. Thinking about how her life was about to change.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been ages since I updated but I've been having serious writers block and its taken me ages just to write this one chapter but I'm gonna try to write and post as much as I can.

“Rose you coming downstairs.” Josh shouted after ten minutes waiting for Rose.

“Yeah coming.” Rose said appearing at the top of the stairs.

“Good.” Josh said with a small smile.

“I need to go and get your brother I’ll be back in about half an hour.” Kurt said as he walked out of the kitchen.

“I thought Papa was with Jude.” Rose said confused.

“No I need to get Jake his car broke down.” Kurt said as he grabbed his car keys.

“Okay. But I thought Jake wasn’t coming home till tomorrow.” Rose said still confused.

“So did I. I’ll see you in a bit.” Kurt said as he left the house.

“You okay?” Josh asked looking over at his little sister.

“Yeah. I’m gonna be okay.” Rose said before walking into the living room to see her nieces and nephews.  

**Half an hour later.**

“I don’t care what was going on you should have been paying more attention to the rode.” Kurt shouted at Jake as they walked through the door.

“It was an accident.” Jake shouted back.

“You could have really gotten heart. You need to be more careful.” Kurt said a little bit quitter.

“Yeah. Whatever.” Jake said before walking up stairs.

“What happened?” Josh asked walking out of the living room.

“He crashed his car.” Kurt told Josh. “Then asked for me to pay to get it fixed.” Kurt said not sounding happy at all.

“What are you going to do?” Josh asked as he and Kurt walked through to the Kitchen.

“I’m not going to pay to fix his car.” Kurt said as he turned the kettle on. “He’s 21 he can get a job and fix his own car.”

“I thought he did have a job.” Josh asked confused.

“He did. Got fired two weeks ago.” Kurt said with a sigh.

“I always thought Jake would move out at 18. Not still be living here at 21 with no job.” Josh told his dad.

“So did I.” Kurt said as he made himself a cup of coffee. “Want a coffee?”

“No thanks. I had about four cups on the way here.” Josh told Kurt with a laugh. “What do you and Noah want to talk to me about?”

“Nothing to worry about.” Was all Kurt said with a small knowing smile?

“Okay. You think you and Noah can watch the kids tomorrow I was planning on taking Rose out shopping.as I missed her birthday last week.” Josh said as Kurt seat down opposite him.

“Yeah of cause we will.” Kurt said with a small smile. “Can’t wait to spend more time with my grandchildren.

“Thanks dad. I feel really bad for not being here. And I wanted to do something nice.” Josh said before standing up. “I’m going to go see if Rose is okay in there.”

“And I’m going to talk to your brother.” Kurt said with an exhausted sigh.

“Have fun with that.” Josh said as he walked out of the room. Knowing how difficult his brother could be.

“You guys having fun?” Josh asked as he walked into the living room.

“Yeah.” Tommy said as he looked over at his dad.

“Lots of fun.” Rose said with a smile.

“You know when Noah’s getting back?” Josh asked his younger sister.

“Should be back soon. Why?”

“Just wondering.” Josh said as Erin started to cry.

“What’s going between dad and Jake?” Rose asked as Josh walked over to the travel coat to get Erin.

“Jake crashed his car and wants dad to pay to get it fixed.” Josh said as he picked Erin up.

“And dad’s not going to pay to have it fixed.” Rose guessed as she stood up.       

“Yep. Says that if Jake wants his car fixed he needs to get a job.” Josh said as Erin quietened down.

“He says that all the time but usually ends up giving in.” Rose said as Josh seat down next to her.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen this time. From what I heard Jake could have gotten heart.” Josh said as he bounced Erin on his knee making her laugh.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Rose said as she reached over and tickled Erin’s tummy.

“I was thinking you and I could go out shopping tomorrow and I could buy you your belated birthday gift and we could talk about what is happening.” Josh said to his sister.

Rose stilled looking over at her brother. "I don't really want to talk about what's going on, but I would love to go out shopping tomorrow."

Josh looked back over at his sister before nodding. "okay we wont talk about it."

"thanks." Rose said as the front door opened Noah and Jude walking in the door. "hey guys." Rose shouted making all three of then look into the living room.

"Josh." Jude said when he noticed his brother before walking over and sitting next to him.

"Hey Buddy." Josh said with a huge smile. "Hey Noah."

"Hey Josh." Noah said to his step-son as he seat down Jude's new guitar. "How you been?"

"Great. A pit stressed with Lily not being here but good. You." Josh said as Noah walked into the living room.

"Busy but good." Noah said as he seat down on the arm chair. "Are Harmony and Willow home yet?" Noah asked looking over at his oldest daughter.

"No not yet." Rose said as she looked over at the clock. "But they should have gotten home about half an hour ago. do you want me to call them?"

"please." Noah said as he to looked over at the cloak.

"be back in a minute." Rose said as she left the room before walking up the stairs to her room.

Rose grabbed her phone, unlocking it before calling Harmony.

"Hey." Harmony said as she answered the phone.

"where are you?" Rose asked as she seat down on her bed.

"on our way home. why?" Harmony asked the sounds of cars loud in the background.

"because you were surpassed to be home half an hour ago and we were wondering were you where." Rose said sighing.

"were almost home should be back in the next ten minutes." Harmony told her big sister.

"okay. see you in a bit." Rose said before hanging up and laying back on her bed.

Rose sighed as she thought about everything that was going to change in the next few months.

the next year off her life was going to be really hard but she had an amazing family by her side to help her through all the though spots and Rose know deep down that everything was going to be okay.

.

 

 

 


End file.
